Bringing joy back
by Evilkat23
Summary: Sora and Roxas are six year old twins being forced into foster care, Sora is mute and can't stand being alone, Roxas is beyond overprotective and the only one who knows why Sora is like this.While Leon and Cloud are two newlyweds that just want to help these two from their troubled past. Things don't get easier when their real father shows up either.
1. Chapter 1

"Now, these people were really nice to take you both in. They didn't plan on fostering twins, so you both should be grateful."

There was silence from the backseat of the car, the two six year old twins, Sora and Roxas, just sat in the backseat neither of them speaking a word, both of them holding hands as they watched outside the window, the world moving past them.

The twins were pretty much identical, the major thing that separated them apart was their hair. Sora had dark brown spikey hair that seemed to be untamable, while Roxas had blonde spikey hair, equally untamable.

Roxas looked over at his brother for a second, Sora's eyes downcast, in his free hand he held a raggedy looking Donald Duck stuffed animal, the poor thing has seen better days. Sora absolutely refuses to part with it. Reaching into his backpack on the floor, Roxas pulled out his own stuffed animal, a version of Goofy. Seeing this, Sora gave his twin a soft smile in response to this. The car started to slow down, both boys looked out the window to watch as the car came to a soft halt.

"Alright, here we are." Their caseworker muttered, he got out first before opening the door and allowing the two to get out as well. Both grabbing their bags and hopping out of the car, they watched as the front door opened and two men walked out of the house.

Both looked pretty intimidating, tall and muscular, one was a brown haired male. He had steel blue eyes and looked down at the two children, both of them noted the very large scar that trailed down his face. Next to the brunet was a blonde man, he, like Sora and Roxas, had spikey untamable hair. There was a silence between the five of them, Sora was quick to hide behind Roxas and hug his Donald toy closer.

"Oh come now...Sora, Roxas, this is Cloud and Leon." The caseworker told them, pointing to who was who.

Leon slowly gotten down to one knee and looked both children in the face, they watched as this intimidating man just softened around them and stretched his hand out to Roxas. Instantly, both boys stumbled back like they were expecting a hit, but much to their relief he just wanted a handshake.

Roxas was the first to take his hand and shake it.

"It is very nice to meet you both." Leon said to them, even ending in a small smile. Roxas could only nod sheepishly and hold his brother's hand for reassurance.

"Why don't we go in and get these two situated?" Cloud suggested, the adults nodded and the caseworker ushered both of them inside the house. Once inside, the two of them both seem to ogle at the home. Now, this place wasn't exactly a mansion, but it was so well kept and clean, never have they seen a home this clean before.

"There is the living room , and that door just straight a head is mine and Leon's room. This is the dinning room, and just over there is the kitchen. Down this hallway is the bathroom and your guy's room. Would you like to see it?" Cloud asked them, looking at each other, they both nodded to the man, and they were lead towards the room. Both of them looked so stunned at the room, it wasn't the biggest, but it was bigger than their old room, there was only one bed, but that didn't bother them it was still more than what they had before.

"Sorry about there being only one bed, we weren't fully prepared for twins." Leon explained awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's fine, we wouldn't of liked to be apart anyway..." Roxas whispered, there was an uneasy silence between everyone, nobody really expecting him to speak, Sora, feeling the tension, grasped onto his Donald toy and looked down at his feet, not wanting to hold eye contact for long.

The caseworker coughed slightly, and then lightly tapped Leon on the shoulder.

"Why don't we adults talk while the kids get unpacked?" The caseworker asked, Leon and Cloud both nodded and headed out of the room with him, shutting the door behind them. Roxas sneered darkly at this.

"They're talking about us, they always are." He said to his brother, Sora, said nothing and Roxas just frowned at this. "I wish you'd talk to me...its been so long...You know daddy can't hurt us here, so its ok to talk!" Roxas tried to coax his brother to speak, but Sora wasn't giving in. He continued to stare at his feet. Roxas sighed "Want to hold Goofy too?"

Sora nodded and without even a second thought took Goofy from his brother's hands and held him close. Roxas smiled sadly, Donald and Goofy, the only two able to actually comfort his twin in this rough time. The door suddenly opened the caseworker gave the two of them a smile.

"Alright, I'll be taking my leave now, you two behave for your foster parents, I'll see you guys soon." The caseworker said to them, he waved goodbye to them and turned and walked out, they watched as Leon walked the caseworker out leaving them alone with Cloud.

"So, you two hungry? Did you eat lunch yet?" Cloud asked them, a smile on his face as he waited for their response. Roxas looked over at Sora, he was still holding Donald and Goofy looking at the ground, and Roxas looked back at Cloud.

"I think we're fine...We still need to unpack anyway..." Roxas told him in a soft whisper, Cloud just nodded.

"Alright then, if you need anything, just give a holler to me or Leon, we'll be happy to help you." Cloud told them and with that he zoomed away to meet up with Leon.

Roxas held onto Sora's free hand and sighed out, looking around the room, Roxas did his best to smile, to cheer his brother up,

"Things _will_ be better, I promise, like that man said, daddy was bad, he hurt us, but not anymore, and if even if he does come back, I promise, he won't hurt you anymore!"

Sora didn't look convinced, then, with no prompting, he brought his pinky up. Smiling, Roxas hooked his pinky into Sora's.

"Pinky promise!" The blonde yelled out. Still, inside his head, Roxas felt nervous, it has been a long time sense his brother last spoke, he knew their father had something to do with it, but still, Roxas was determined to fix it. Even if it meant having to get help from the two they know lived with...

 **Woooo! Man it's been a while since I did a kh fanfic, now that I'm playing 1.5 and 2.5 of KH...So stay turned for the next update in the future.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Ok, now remember what Cid said about them, they scare very easily." Cloud proclaimed to his husband as they finished up setting the table for dinner.

"I know, you forget I almost made them wet themselves earlier...Their father must of really did a number on them..." Leon mumbled and Cloud frowned at them, gently placing a hand on Leon's shoulder, he gave his partner a comforting smile.

"We know better now, I know it'll be tricky, but, we'll make it work. Plus, Cid will likely kill us if we don't follow through with these two."

Leon chuckled at that, they both paused when they heard the sound of the hallway bedroom door squeaking open, looking over at the hallway the waited and watched as Roxas and Sora slowly ventured out. Cloud noticed that Sora still had Donald held tightly in his grasp, Goofy too, he had to hid his slight disgust for the toys. They were dirty and mangled, it looked like Donald was missing an eye while Goofy no longer had a nose. If it was up to Cloud he'd throw them out, but, it seemed like Sora was beyond attached to the two toys.

"Oh, have you two finished unpacking?" Leon asked them, they seemed nervous at this, looking down at their shoes, Roxas was tugging at the bottom of his shirt before he spoke,

"We...We don't know where it all goes..."

Both Leon and Cloud mentally slapped themselves for not helping them earlier, they were six after all. Leon was quick to fix that little dilemma.

"I'll help you. C'mon." Leon said strolling towards the room.

The boys looked hesitant to follow a strange man into a bedroom alone, but, after a couple seconds, Roxas made the first move, urging Sora to follow by taking his brother's hand. Cloud swallowed a bit, sitting in an empty chair he remembered what Cid had told them only hours ago.

' _The abuse was bad, really bad, they refuse to be apart from one another, When they were in the hospital Roxas was screaming bloody murder because they had to take Sora away from him, from what I was told, their father would separate them when he would beat them, making sure they had no sense of comfort.'_

Cloud put his hand to his face, rubbing his eyes slightly, it was going to be hard to remember everything wrong with these two, it was like walking on eggshells, one wrong move and they could go off of the deep end. The thing was, he knew that if he could help fix these two with Leon, then, it all be worth it...

Cloud jumped when he heard the oven ding, signaling dinner was ready. Putting on his oven mitts, he pulled the piping hot lasagna out of the over and placed it on the countertop to cool. He smiled, it looked perfect, albeit a tad over boiling hot, but still perfect. Taking the mitts off, and turning the oven off, he walked over to the bedroom and peeked in. Leon was still showing them where everything went, and even showed them some of the new clothing that they went out and bought them.

Both boys looked rather skittish, sitting on the bed, hardly moving, looking like they were too scared to even breath. Roxas holding Sora's hand trying to comfort his brother.

"And that should be everything." Leon finished, shutting the last drawer, Cloud looked down at the two, now empty, backpacks. The bags themselves weren't all that big they could probably only hold three outfits at the most.

Leon looked over towards Cloud and gave him a smile, Cloud smiled back before saying,

"Dinner is ready, I hope you all are hungry."

Roxas and Sora both seem indifferent at the prospect of food which worried Cloud a bit, these two haven't eaten sense this morning, shouldn't seem a little happy about eating? Leon, seeing this as well, chuckled a bit and then urged them to go forward.

"Then lets go eat."

It took a good second for them to leave the room, but, they did, slowly but surely. It didn't take long for everyone to sit down at the table, the twins, naturally, sitting next to one another, Leon took his seat as cloud walked over with the lasagna.

"Its still probably hot. So be careful." Cloud advised, Leon helped cut into it, giving the twins each a piece, before helping himself to a slice and then finally giving Cloud a piece. Instantly the two adults started to eat, after a couple minutes, Leon looked up and noticed the twins haven't even started. They were just sitting there, staring at them. Slowing down on chewing, Leon turned his gaze to Cloud who also noticed the children not even moving. Swallowing the food down, Leon gave an awkward cough and then spoke,

"Is everything alright?" He asked them, Roxas's eyes flickered towards Leon, then Cloud, and just fidgeted a bit in his seat.

"...Are you not hungry?" Leon asked.

No response, Cloud took a deep breath, and bit his lip in thought. There was a heavy silence, Leon and Cloud looked at one another then back at the twins, again, neither of them daring to move.

"You can eat..." Cloud said finally, that made both of them perk up a bit and just look at him. Nodding, Cloud added, "It's ok...eat..."

That's all they needed, picking up their forks, they started to slowly and cautiously eat. Once again, Leon and Cloud just looked at each other, then just decided to finish up their dinner. By the time they finished, they looked back to the twins, still taking their slow time with their dinner. Cloud didn't care if it took them all night to eat, at least they were eating. After a bit everyone finished up, after asking if they wanted more, they declined, Cloud started to clean up. Taking the plates and lasagna, Leon helped, putting tinfoil over the left overs. Sora and Roxas slowly slinked back into their new room, unnoticed.

"They let us eat with them..." Roxas breathed in shock to his brother, Sora nodded, equally shocked. "They didn't even take our food away! They let us finish!" the blonde breathed, his blue eyes wide. Sora just slowly sat up on the bed, picking up Donald, he just rested the toy on his lap and looked at his brother.

"They aren't like dad, they're nice..." Roxas concluded, sitting up on the bed with his brother. On the other side of the door, pressed against the wall so not to be seen, Cloud just frowned and looked down at his hands. Still trying to process the information he just heard. This was going to be a lot harder than he expected.

Cloud found out something else, when Cid said they couldn't stand to be apart, he really meant it, when Cloud said they needed a bath, they both stripped down and a sat in the tub together. Cloud felt they were old enough to not bath together, still, he decided to leave it be for now, it was their first day here and they were probably nervous enough as it was.

After they were bathed, and put to bed for the night, here was Cloud was, sitting in bed with Leon, looking up at the ceiling.

"Their father wouldn't let them eat...That's why they didn't eat at first..." Cloud breathed out and looked over at Leon. Letting out a sigh, Leon just rolled over to his side to face Cloud.

"We should of expected something like that."

Cloud laid on his side to face Leon, moving a lock of brown hair away from his husband's face, Cloud thought for a moment before speaking,

"Leon, this children are more damaged than I thought."

"Having second thoughts already?" Leon questioned with an eyebrow raise and Cloud let out a soft chuckle,

"No, of course not, I'm just thinking on how much duct tape its gonna take to actually fix them..." Cloud admitted and Leon smiled.

"It might take more than a roll..."

"Good thing I have plenty of rolls then."

They both chucked a bit, before Leon wrapped Cloud up in his arms and sighed out.

"Yes, it might take awhile, but like you said, it'll be worth it." Leon admitted, Cloud nuzzled him and relaxed. "We'll get to know a bit more about them tomorrow, now lets just get some sleep."

Cloud sighed out one last time before shutting his eyes as he stayed cuddled against Leon. He slowly dozed off, surrounded by Leon's warmth

 **Ok, if there are any mistakes (which I'm sure there are) I'm sorry, It's late honestly...**


End file.
